Damon and a Cat
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The story of Damon and a cat. How does this cat bring Damon and Elena closer together, in more ways that one? And what exactly does this little kitty do that let's Damon know that they're going to get along just fine?


**So this is inspired by Ian Somerhalder's (the actor who plays Damon Salvatore) twitter account picture. It's a picture of him with a cat and for some reason I thought, "That's EXACTLY what someone as devious as Damon needs! A CAT!" And for some reason, that sparked the inspiration to do this fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon Salvatore strolled casually through the streets of Mystic Falls, on his way to Mystic Grill for his usual drink…and maybe a glimpse of Elena.

He stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change an allow him to cross. Although this was completely unnecessary for him since he was a vampire and a mere car wouldn't be able to hurt him. But that was one of the parts of acting human, waiting to cross the street. As he waited, a quiet 'meow' at his feet caught his attention. Rubbing against his leg, purring, was an orange tabby cat with bright green eyes. Damon glanced around, looking for a potential owner, but everyone passed by, not giving a second glance. Damon shrugged and crossed the street…but heard the faint _pit pat_ of the cat's paws behind him. Once on the sidewalk, he turned around to see the orange tabby cat staring up at him.

"Stop following me," Damon ordered. He walked…but still heard the cat behind him. He turned around, pointing an accusatory finger at the cat.

"Stay," he said firmly, pointing at the cat, slowly backing away, "Stay…" But the cat ran up to him, standing on its hind legs to put its front paws against Damon's leg and meowed. Damon groaned.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. The cat circled Damon's legs, purring. Damon let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I admit it," he said, rolling his crystal blue eyes, "You're cute." The cat meowed again, as if in agreement. Damon bent down to get a better look at the cat. He had no collar on.

"A stray huh?" he said. The cat licked Damon's hand and Damon pet it behind its ears. The cat purred, pushing its head into Damon's hand.

"You like me?" Damon said with a chuckle, "That's a first." Animals usually fled at the first sight of a vampire. Instinct told them vampires were dangerous.

"I guess I've got a pet," Damon said, picking up the cat in his arms, "You wanna come home with me?" The cat meowed again and Damon started heading back to the boarding house.

"Let's just hope Stefan doesn't eat you," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Elena opened the door to the Salvatore house. She had come over to visit Stefan, but was surprised when she was greeted at the door by a green eyed, orange tabby cat.

"Stefan?" Elena called out, bending down to pet the cat, which purred happily.

"Not home," came Damon's voice from the living room. Elena closed the door behind her.

"You know there's a cat in your house?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she's mine," Damon said, "Scarlet, come here girl." The cat bounded away from Elena and she followed it into the living room. The cat hopped onto the couch and onto Damon's lap. She sat up on her back legs, pressing her front paws against Damon's chest. He reached up a hand to pet her head.

"She seems fond of you," Elena said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Jealous?" Damon asked with a smirk. Elena scoffed with a smirk of her own.

"You wish," she said, "Where did you get her?"

"She followed me," Damon said, "I guess she's a stray. No collar. But that's okay right?" he said, now talking to the cat in a little baby voice, " 'Cause you love Damon, yes you do. Oh you're such a pretty kitty." Elena giggled and Damon's blue eyes turned to her.

"What are you all giggly about?" he asked.

"You just talked to that cat in a baby voice," she giggled, "Oh wait until Stefan hears this."

"Her name is Scarlet," Damon said defensively as Scarlet curled up in his lap and closed her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Elena said, reaching over to pet her. She sat next to Damon on the couch so she wouldn't have to stretch over so far.

"Damon Salvatore taking in strays," Elena said, shaking her head, "I never thought I'd see the day. I guess there is some good in you after all." Damon groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh," he said in an overly, dramatic way, leaning his head back on the couch, "Being around you do-gooders is making me soft."

"Don't try to hide it Damon," Elena said, looking up from the cat to look at him, "There is good in you." Damon's eyes turned from the ceiling to her face.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and free of joking.

"I just do," she said, cupping Damon's cheek in her hand, her thumb running across his smooth skin, "I know that, no matter how hard you try to hide it or ignore it, there _is_ good in you Damon." Damon stared at Elena, surprised. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Even Stefan, his own brother, had lost hope that Damon had any good left in him.

Yet here was Elena, the exact copy of Katherine but different in so many ways. From her warm touch to her soothing words, she was so unlike Katherine who was only interested in toying and manipulating people.

Elena felt herself trapped underneath the intense gaze of Damon's crystal blue eyes. Slowly, his head inched toward hers.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered, his lips barley an inch from hers. Elena knew she should have stopped him, that this was wrong. But she couldn't get the word 'no' out her mouth and past her lips and suddenly, Damon's lips were on her own, kissing her with a tenderness that Elena never expected from someone like Damon. He cradled her face in his hands, his lips moving slowly, sensually against hers. Damon deepened the kiss and Elena didn't object. Her hands skimmed across his shoulders, up his neck to tangle in his soft, black hair. Damon moved his body closer to hers…and a loud _YEOW! _broke them apart. During Damon's attempt to get closer to Elena, Scarlet had fallen out of his lap and onto the carpet. She looked up at them as if to say sarcastically 'Oh _no_, _please _don't let me disturb you'. She hopped onto the couch, this time next to Damon, and curled back up to resume her nap.

"Ummm, I should go," Elena said, suddenly standing up. She saw hurt flash through Damon's eyes as she quickly turned around and headed for the door. As she placed her hand on the knob, she turned around and said, "Damon." Damon turned his head slightly in her direction to let her know he had heard her.

"I meant what I said," Elena said softly, before opening the door and leaving. Scarlet looked up at Damon with her wide, innocent green eyes as if to say, 'One day Damon. One day'.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll get you some water. And I think Zack left a can of cat food lying around. I didn't know he was a cat person..." Damon went into the kitchen in search for the items. He had just finished putting the water in a bowl when he heard Stefan come in.

"Damon, why is there a cat on the couch?" Stefan asked.

"Don't eat her," Damon ordered, bringing the water and food into the living room and placing it near the couch, "She's the newest addition to our family. Scarlet Salvatore. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I found her on the street. Little thing kept following me." Stefan smiled down at Scarlet and bent down to pet her…at which Scarlet let out a loud hiss, swiping at Stefan's hand with her claw and Stefan quickly withdrew his hand.

"I don't think she likes me," he said, eyeing the cat warily, "Of course, you _would _find a cat that hates me. I'm gonna go upstairs and call Elena." As Stefan left, Damon sat down next to Scarlet, who climbed back into his lap and stared up at him.

"You get me a kiss from Elena _and _you hate Stefan?" Damon asked with a smirk, "You and I are going to get along _just fine_."

**This is what happens when my brain is fried from doing an essay and I'm on twitter…a story about Damon and a cat XD Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
